The Quest of Pain: Meda
by hayley0613
Summary: Meda thought she was a normal twelve-year-old. But when she finds out she's a demigod, she joins a quest. Join her, Caroline and a few others as they travel to the Land of Pain. Co-written by C1A2R3R4I5E6. Sister story- The Quest of Pain: Caroline
1. Chapter 1

The Quest of Pain: Meda

**AN: Hello! This is my first fanfiction. I'm doing this story with another user C1A2R3R4E5I6. Basically she'll post a chapter in her OC's point of view, and I'll do it in my OC's. Some of you might have already heard about her new story in her other fic, Fatesbook. Sorry for anything that sounds too much like the books, it won't be like that for most of it. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Percy Jackson and the Olympian series. I only own Meda. **

HEY.

Let me get something strait. I didn't go looking for Camp Half-Blood. They came looking for me. Trust me, training for combat and being chased by monsters is not my cup of tea (Although the sword fighting is pretty cool). For a while I thought I was just your normal, average kid (minus the ADHD and dyslexia) who had a normal life. Yeah right.

My name is Meda (short for Andromeda but don't _ever_ call me that if you want to live) and I'm twelve years old. I've been switching schools since I was a toddler, but recently I started going to boarding school at Woodland Academy for Young Children. My mom normally puts me in boarding schools for some odd reason. I guess she just doesn't really have a lot of time for me at home. I mean she works two jobs to pay the rent, and I'm not exactly the easiest kid.

Anyway, the last time I was at Woodland Academy something really weird happened. Let's start from the beginning, shall we?

Our sixth grade class was having a field trip at the strawberry fields on Long Island Sound. There were thirty-eight of us, and it was a _nightmare._ Trust me, these kids were in boarding school for a reason. There were lunches flying, hair pulling, and I'm pretty sure someone had an accident if you know what I mean. I was excited though, because this was my first time away from school since Christmas.

My best friend Darius sat next to me. He was... unusual to say the least. First off he was crippled. He never joined us in P.E because of some sort of dysfunction or something. I kind of zoned out on his medical lecture. He walked sort of different, very light with each step. Other than that he was pretty awesome.

When we arrived I was greeted by a cool blast of salty air. I always loved the ocean, ever since I was a little girl. It always relaxed me when I was angry or upset. I sighed, for I had longed for the sea all the time at Woodland. We were surrounded by trees, and we barely left campus except for the holidays. It was April now, and the rain was slowly drizzling onto the dark damp ground.

"Ugh!" I heard a girl cry. "This mud is ruining my new boots!"

"Why do we have to go to an strawberry field to learn about Greek mythology?" one boy complained.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Darius. He was trying hard not to snicker.

We turned around and saw a huge field of rows and rows of huge, ripe, strawberries. The smell was delightful and I wanted to run over and pick a ton. I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hello," the man said. "My name is Chiron. I will be teaching you all today. Why don't you all follow me and I'll give you a tour."

He was a bit strange. He had wild looking brown hair and was in a wheelchair. I don't know how he managed to make it up the hill like that, but it didn't seem like it slowed him down very much. He wore a brown tweed jacket and he had a twinkle in his eyes that made him seem friendly, yet wise. He seemed likable, but not someone I wanted to cross. I heard a few people giggle at his appearance. I shot a group of girls a glare and they shut up. I may not be the most popular kid, but people respected me.

He led us through the rows of fruit while lecturing us on the history of the Greeks. It was actually pretty interesting and after a while everyone seemed really interested in his stories. He seemed to be talking more about the Greek myths than their actual history, which seemed to annoy my teacher a bit. Other than that everyone was having fun.

As we reached the end of the fields I noticed a large, white building in the distance.

"What's that?" I asked Chiron, pointing.

"What's what?" he asked, looking confused.

"That building," I replied. "Don't you see it?"

"I'm afraid there's no building down there," he replied. "I think that the heat may be getting to you. Would you like a glass of water?"

I stared at him in disbelief. I saw it plain and clear. It had to be there. I shook my head. "No thank you. It's not that hot," I turned around and went back to Darius.

"You see it right? That building over there?" I asked, hoping I wasn't going crazy.

He took a few moments to answer. "There isn't any building down there, Meda. Are you feeling okay? Maybe you should go back to the bus."

He was lying. I could tell. People had been lying to me for years about all sorts of things, just like everybody else. I had always been able to tell, unlike most.

I glared at him and walked away. I _hated_ being lied to, especially when it was someone I cared about. I wasn't a little kid. I could handle the truth.

I walked around in a daze for the rest of the trip. Every time I looked up the large house was still there. It couldn't be a figment of my imagination. I tried rubbing my eyes, looking away and back really fast but it was still there every time.

I suddenly felt a rush of anger. Why would no one take a look. I wasn't making it up, but I was helpless to learn anything. My curiosity got the best of me sometimes, and I think this was one of those times.

I was planning one of those plans again. The type that had gotten me kicked out of my old schools. One time I had caused an explosion in our Chemistry Lab because I wanted to get out of a end-of-the-year test. Another time I put a stink bomb in a boy's locker for beating up a friend the day before. Let's just say no one messed with my friends after that. I could go on and on, but you get it.

Anyway, my plan was to sneak away from the group and go touch the building. Unfortunately I didn't get the chance because the teacher called that it was time for us to pack up and leave. We all were given a bag of strawberries to take back with us. I sighed, realizing I would never be able to figure out what I was seeing.

I was last boarding the bus but before I could get on I felt Darius tug my arm. I spun around to face him.

"What?" I snapped. I was still pretty angry at him for lying to me.

"Hold on a second Meda. Please," He looked so desperate and so worried that I decided to hear him out. I rolled my eyes and motioned for him to speak. "Look I know you're mad, but I have to show you something. Come with me."

He started pulling me away from the bus leading toward Chiron. "Darius, stop!" I shouted. "The bus is leaving!"

When we stopped I glared at him. "What on Earth is wrong with you? Are you crazy?" I stopped and realized that Chiron stood right in front of me. I was a little miffed with him too. He saw it just as well as I did. "I'm sorry," I said, trying not to show my irritation. "We'll just be going." I grabbed Darius's hand and tried to leave, but Chiron interrupted me.

"Meda," he said urgently. "It is very important that you listen to me. You are very special in a way that none of your classmates would ever dream of being. You heard the Greek stories I told you this morning? The ones about the Gods?"

I was taken aback by his serious. "Yes," I said, taking a deep breath.

I'm sure any of you reading this know what happened next. He started telling me all about how all of the gods in the story were real, and that I was a child of one of these gods. Oh, and it gets better. All the monsters and titans in the myths were real as well, and they liked to feed on delicious, young demigods like myself. Let me tell you, the idea was laughable at first, but it made sense. All of the bad things that had happened to me weren't just random. The more he talked the more I believed him.

Oh, I almost forgot to mention Darius. Yeah, he's a satyr. You know, half-man half-goat. I know right now you're thinking about quitting out of this tab right now and going to read something better, but I'm serious, he's a _satyr_. Apparently he was protecting me from monsters at Woodland. It's kind of hard to believe he could be a protector, but I didn't say anything. He promised me that he wasn't faking being my friend, and I was relieved. Like I said, I can tell when he's lying, and he wasn't.

After his little speech, I was a little shell-shocked but kind of exited. This whole demigod thing was kind of cool. Who knows, maybe I'd actually make some other stable friends.

"Know Darius will show you to your cabin. Your cabin is determined by your godly parent," Chiron said, seemingly glad that I trusted what he was saying.

"You mean you already know," I asked eagerly.

"Not yet. But the gods are required to claim their children the year of their twelfth birthday so it will be soon. For now you'll stay in the Hermes cabin, as all new campers do," he stood up from his wheelchair and I realized he was a horse. Not a full horse, but from the waist down he was completely Equus ferus caballus (that's the Latin name for horse). I stood there, wide-eyed, until he spoke again. "If you will excuse me, I'm late for pinochle with Mr. D."

I watched as Chiron galloped away, leaving me with Darius. "Mr. D?" I asked.

"Dionysus," he replied, as if finding out that you were in camp with a god was usual. "God of Wine." He smiled at me. "Come on, I'll take you to cabin eleven."


	2. I drown Not really

The Quest of Pain: Meda

Chapter 2

**AN: Here is Chapter 2! We need some more OCs. We need boys, so if you could give us a boy that would be great. P.M. me or C1A2R3R4I5E6 for a form. ****Also, I won't be able to update for about a week or so. I'll be on vacation, and I won't have access to a computer.** Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**

When we made it to the cabin area, Darius decided to give me a tour. The first cabin we noticed was Cabin one. It was the same size as the rest, but it seemed bigger. It was made of stone and marble, and I saw little flashes of electricity in the walls.

"Who's cabin is that?" I asked, hoping that my parent was that one.

"Zeus," Darius answered, looking up frightened at the sky. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed in the distance. "King of the Gods."

"Who's in their now?" I had a feeling I wasn't supposed to look inside, but I was dying to.

"No one," he answered sadly. "The Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, all made a pact after World War II. They would have no more children with mortal women. "

"Oh," I muttered disappointed. "So they never had any more demigods?"

Darius squirmed. "Well, Zeus and Poseidon did break the oath. Zeus with Thalia Grace, and Poseidon with Percy Jackson. Thalia joined the Hunters of Artemis, and Percy Jackson saved the world last summer."

"Wow," I breathed. "That's amazing."

"Yep," he grabbed my arm. "Let's move on."

The next cabin looked very similar to the first, but without the lightning.

"Hera's cabin," Darius explained. "It's honorary of course, she wouldn't have mortal children, being the goddess of marriage and all. If she didn't have one though," he gulped. "Let's just say it wouldn't be good."

Cabin three was the best, in my opinion. It was light blue, with seashells and bits of fishing nets draped over the corners. It smelled like ocean. I changed my mind. That was the cabin I wish my parent could be. I knew better than that though. This was Poseidon's cabin if my mythology was correct.

Cabin four looked impossible. I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't seeing it. It was light brown, with a roof that looked like it was made out of real grass. There were tomato vines draped across the walls, and flowers grew on the front porch.

"Demeter?" I guessed.

"Very good," Darius looked impressed.

I rolled my eyes. "I do pay attention _sometimes_."

Darius looked mortified. "I-I I didn't mean..."

I cut him off, laughing. "Relax. I'm kidding."

Cabin five was pretty beat up. It had a terrible red paint job, and barbed wire wrapped around the top. The scariest part was a huge boar's head above the doorway. It's eyes seemed to be watching you. The door was shut, but I could hear the rock music blaring inside. It gave me a headache.

A girl sat on the steps of the porch. She looked like she was my age, and she had strait, light brown hair that went a little past her shoulders. She had large brown eyes, and her face was dotted with freckles. She was taller than me, and I thought she was very pretty. I suddenly felt self-conscious of my wavy black hair and my wild-looking green eyes. I never felt like that. She looked a little intimidating, but so did most of the kids at this camp, myself included. She looked at me and gave a smile. She started walking towards us.

"Hi Bex," Darius said with a smile. He turned to me. "Bex is a new camper too. She was claimed as soon as she got here."

She nodded. "Ares, cabin five."

I smiled. "I'm Meda. Cabin eleven for now."

"Not claimed yet?" I shook my head. "Trust me, you will be any day. I guess there's some sort of rule."

Darius cleared his throat. "We better be going."

"Nice meeting you," I said to Bex.

"You too," she replied. She walked back into her cabin.

"She doesn't look like a child of the God of War," I observed.

"I can't really believe it either," he said laughing. "But, she is pretty tough."

Cabin six was a gray building with an owl carved over the doorway. White curtains hung from the windows.

"Athena," Darius said.

"Goddess of Wisdom," I murmured.

Just then I saw an older girl with blonde hair and scary grey eyes walking with a boy who looked a lot like me. Same hair and eyes. In between them was a girl about my age with short, curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was a lot shorter than I was. The two girls look like they were about to throw up.

"Ugh," the short girl said "Well, we know someone needs driving lessons."

"Hey!" the boy protested "You have no idea! You're twelve!"

"Seaweed Brain," the blonde started "She's right, you know." The boy grumbled, and then noticed me.

"You look familiar!" he told me. I rolled my eyes. Yes, look in a mirror lately?

Well, Percy, she looks EXACTLY LIKE YOU!" said shortie "I'm Caroline by the way. This is Annabeth," Caroline gestured to the blonde girl "And the idiot who can't remember anything is Percy."

I laughed. "Meda," I responded shaking the girl's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Meda," Annabeth said. She turned to Bex " Undetermined?"

Bex nodded. "Got here a couple hours ago." Bex turned towards Caroline. "Hi Caroline."

And just as she said those words, a glowing green light came from over my head. I looked up to see a glowing, green trident, and everyone gasped.

"I'm guessing this isn't very good?" Caroline said.


End file.
